fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Valbar/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes
General Quotes Recruitment Conversation Level Up Quotes * "Heh. Is anyone really surprised?" (2+ stats up, HP, Attack or Defense focused) * "All brawn and no brains won't take you far." (2+ stats up, Skill or Speed focused) * "You know, I feel kinda lucky today." (2+ stats up, Luck or Resistance focused) * "Was, uh...something supposed to happen just now?" (1 stat up) * "A guy can't get too greedy, right?" (Max stats) Class Change * "You got it, Mila. I'm on the job." Summary Screen * "Their mistake was going up against me!" (Easy victory) * "I'm sorry I... couldn't protect you." (An ally dies) Final Map Quote Battle Quotes When Selected * "Leave it to me." (Full/High health) * "This could get ugly..." (Low health) Upon Being Healed * "hey, thanks!" Used Healing Item * "Blegh! People eat this stuff?" (Disliked) * "Can't be picky on the battlefield." (Neutral) * "that hits the spot." (Liked) * "Mmm! Now that's a treat!" (Loved) Enemy Dodges * "Agh...That's sloppy!" Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage * "Don't hold back now." * "Won't work on me! Critical * "Time to pay!" * "Have a taste of this!" * "Made your peace?" * "Say goodnight!" Finishing Blow * "How's this?" Enemy Defeated * "Troublemakers answer to me!" * "Heheheheh...Sheesh." * sighs * "I'm your shield." * "Gonna take more than that!" * "See? Am I good or what?" * grunts Nearby Ally Defeated Enemy * "Hey, that looked like fun!" * "Lookin' good, buddy!" (If Leon defeated an enemy) Nearby Ally Below Half Health * "You probably wanna heal that soon." Death/Retreat Quotes Base Conversations ;First Conversation :"Hey there, Priestess. How you holding up? If there's anything I can do to help, just say the word. I'm serious! No need to hold back. I owe you my life, after all. Gives me chills to think how I could have died before getting revenge. My family owes you as well, so it's up to me to pay you back on their behalf." ;Second Conversation :"My family and I used to live in a little village by the sea. It was my parents, my little sister and brother, my wife, our son, and me. I always was pretty strong, ever since I was a wee lad. Figured if I joined the army, that’d make life easier for the family. But then I wasn’t there to defend them when pirates raided. Damned ironic… …Hmm? Oh, thanks, but there’s no need to worry about me. Can’t spend the rest of my life standing around crying." ;Third Conversation :"Guess our little trip ends once we get to the tower. It wound up being a lot more than just a stroll to the Temple of Mila. Anyway…thanks for everything. I’m glad I got the chance to travel with you. I never thought about what I’d do after Barth, but you gave me purpose. That’s a princess for you, I guess! Heh heh. You and your friends are a great group. It’s been fun. Thanks for letting me see it through to the end." Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Scripts Category:Quote